A packer scale which efficiently lumps together resin pellets which are raw materials for a resin molding process such that the resin pellets have a target weight and charges the resin pellets of the target weight into bags, is provided with a weighing hopper (scale hopper) which is supplied with the objects from above, weighs the objects and discharges downward the weighed objects. To weigh the objects held inside each weighing hopper, together with the weighing hopper, the weighing hopper is required to be allowed to move vertically to some extent, with respect to a weighing device body, during the operation of a weighing device. To this end, in general, the weighing hopper is suspended from a load cell mounted to the weighing device body, by using a suspending unit (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
In this case, in the packer scale which charges the objects into the containers such as the bags, in order to stably retain the weighing hopper and to suppress non-uniformity of a weighing accuracy, a three-point support structure is formed, in which the weighing hopper is suspended from and mounted to three load cells at three points (see, e.g., Patent Literature 2).